Miracle de Noël
by GinnyPotter02
Summary: En rentrant chez elle sous le blizard, Ginny aperçoit une fillette de 4 ans. Elle recueille l'enfant chez elle pour le réveillon de Noël. Elle prévient son frère qui lui promet que le Ministère de la Magie va envoyer quelqu'un le lendemain. Un auror
1. Chapter 1

Le miracle de Noël

Chapitre1

Ginny ferma la boutique juste derrière le dernier client. Aujourd'hui, il y a eu énormément de monde ce soir étant donné que ce soir était le réveillon de Noël. Les gens faisaient les courses de dernière minute.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, on lui avait proposé d'être chroniqueuse pour la «Gazette du sorcier» mais elle préféra devenir la gérante d'une des boutiques de « Farce et attrape pour sorcier facétieux », pour aider son frère, George. Elle s'occupe de celle qui se trouvait dans le village où elle avait grandit, Loustry St Chaspoule.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir quand elle se rendit compte qu'une tempête de neige s'annonçait. Elle se dit qu'elle devait se dépêcher pour se rendre chez elle à quelques rues de là. Elle venait à peine de quitter le centre-ville quand elle entendit des pleurs d'enfants. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien, chose qui était assez difficile avec la neige. Elle regarda plus attentivement. C'est là qu'elle vit une fillette d'environ 5 ans assise contre un arbre.

Ginny s'agenouilla près de la fillette.

-Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. Tu t'es perdu.

-Non. Ne laisse pas Kévin me reprendre.

Voyant la fillette totalement traumatisée par ce Kévin, elle l'a prit dans ses bras.

-On va aller chez moi.

Ginny vivait dans une petite maison douillette avec un petit jardin à l'écart du centre ville. Elle y vivait depuis 2 ans maintenant. Elle s'y plaisait très bien. Elle était près de son travail mais surtout près de ses parents et de son frère, Ron qui vivait de l'autre côté du village.

Arrivée chez elle, Ginny alluma la cheminée et retira les vêtements trempés de la petite et lui mit une couverture. Elle alla chercher de vieux vêtements à elle pour lui mettre. Après l'avoir habiller, elle fit apparaître un bon chocolat chaud et des biscuits. Elle les tendit à la fillette mais elle hésita.

-Vas-y prend ce bon chocolat qui va te réchauffer et ses bon biscuits ont été fait par ma mère.

Elle mangea avec appétit.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Emma

-Emma comment ?

-Je ne sais pas

-Ce n'est pas grave. Où est ta maman ?

-Kévin dit pas de maman.

-Qui est Kévin ?

-Il va être en colère. La voiture s'est arrêtée et je suis descendu en courant très vite.

Emma se mit à pleurer. Elle était totalement traumatisée. Ginny prit la petite dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

-Emma je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et s'agenouilla près de la cheminée et prit de la poudre de cheminette. Elle voulait prévenir Hermione de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il était prévu qu'elle rejoigne Hermione et Ron pour se rendre ensemble chez Fleur et Bill pour le réveillon de Noël.

D'habitude, il avait lieu au Terrier mais ses parents étaient partis rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie.

-Hermione.

-Ginny. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu devrais être normalement ici.

Ginny raconta l'histoire d'Emma à Hermione et à Ron qui était là. Ron étant auror lui conseilla de garder la fillette chez elle pour la nuit et qu'il allait prévenir le Ministère de la Magie. Etant le réveillon de Noël, ils ne pourront rien faire ce soir mais qu'ils enverront quelqu'un le lendemain. Ils se souhaitèrent un bon réveillon. Ron et Hermione lui promirent de passer le lendemain.

En revenant dans le salon, Ginny annonça à Emma qu'elle allait passer la nuit ici. La fillette fut très heureuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2

Emma regarda plus attentivement le salon de Ginny.

-Ginny ?

-Oui, ma puce

-Pourquoi il y a un sapin dans ton salon ?

Ginny sourit.

-Ce soir, c'est le réveillon de Noël.

-Noël ?

-Ce soir à minuit, un bonhomme rouge appelé Père Noël va déposer des cadeaux aux pieds des sapins dans chaque maison. Pour avoir droit à ses cadeaux, il faut avoir été sage durant l'année.

-Je crois que j'ai été sage.

-J'en suis sure.

-Tu crois que le Père Noël sait que je suis chez toi.

-Le Père Noël sait où se trouve chaque enfant.

-On pourra dormir ici comme ça je pourrais voir le Père Noël.

-Si tu veux mais avant on va se préparer un bon dîné.

Ginny fit un bon rôti et des pommes de terres et comme dessert sa spécialité, une tarte à la mélasse. Emma voulu l'aider en mettant la table.

Durant le dîné, Emma se servit plusieurs fois du rôti et des pommes de terres. Ginny se disait qu'elle n'avait jamais autant mangé de toute sa vie. Pauvre petite !

Emma posa diverses questions à Ginny qu'elle répondit avec joie.

Ginny était en train de débarrasser la table pour passer au dessert quand on frappa à la porte.

Emma prit peur sauta dans les bras de Ginny.

-Tu crois que c'est Kévin, demanda Emma.

Ginny serra la fillette et déposa un baiser sur son front pour la rassurer.

-Je ne pense pas. Je vais aller voir qui c'est. Reste là.

En se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, Ginny sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche arrière. On ne sait jamais ça pourrait bien être ce Kévin.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre mais avec la tempête elle ne vit rien. Elle ouvrit la porte très prudemment et tenait fermement sa baguette magique prêt à lancer un sort si besoin.

En voyant son visiteur, Ginny se raidit et laissa tomber sa baguette.

-Ginny ? Son visiteur avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

Ginny n'avait toujours pas réagit. Son visiteur se baissa et ramassa la baguette magique de Ginny et lui tendit. En prenant sa baguette magique, leurs mains se touchèrent et une chaleur envahit Ginny. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

-Harry. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je t'expliquerais tout mais avant est ce que tu peux me faire rentrer car là je suis en train de congeler.

-Oh oui ! Rentre vite !

Elle l'emmena dans son salon. Harry s'installa sur le canapé et Ginny sur le fauteuil.

Ginny n'en revenait pas que Harry Potter était chez elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui dès qu'elle l'a vu pour la première fois sur la plateforme 9 ¾, elle avait à peine 10 ans. Ils étaient sortis ensemble durant sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis 2 ans et ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la bataille finale.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi, Harry ? Répéta Ginny.

-Ron m'envoyé un message en me disant qu'une jeune femme avait trouvé une petite fille d'environ 4 ans et qu'elle avait fuit un certain Kévin.

-Pourquoi Ron t'a prévenu toi alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il allait prévenir le Ministère de la Magie.

-Je travaille sur une affaire depuis 2 ans. Il se pourrait fortement que ce Kévin soit le type que je recherche. Ron savait que j'étais dans le coin car j'avais retrouvé une voiture en panne en fin d'après-midi à quelque kilomètre d'ici. Cette voiture appartenait à son complice.

-Qui sont ses types ?

-Ils ont commis plusieurs cambriolages en utilisant la magie noire aussi bien chez les sorciers et chez les moldus. Il y a 2 ans dans une boutique de bijoux les choses ont très mal tourné. Un des deux types ont lancé un avada kedavra sur une jeune femme et ils ont kidnappé un enfant.

-Tu penses qu'Emma est l'enfant qu'ils ont kidnappé.

-Pour savoir si ces deux affaires concordent il faut que j'interroge Emma.

-Harry. Emma est totalement traumatisé, voir un auror l'interroger elle risquerait de se braquer. Elle me fait confiance.

Harry écoutait attentivement Ginny. Elle avait raison il ne pouvait pas interroger une petite fille de 4 ans de bute en blanc, il devait l'apprivoiser. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il aperçut le sapin de Noël et les décorations. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-C'est le réveillon de Noël qu'a-t-il de mal que tu invites un ami à dîné.

Harry commença à se mettre à laisse en enlevant sa cape et fit un grand sourire à Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde!! Je suis content que ma fic vous plaise. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je pensais qu'elle était posté sur ce site. Pour me faire pardonner je vous poste le chapitre 3 et 4.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oublier un petit reviews ca fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre3

Intérieurement Ginny bouillonnait contre son frère qui a fait venir Harry chez elle. Elle avait compris qu'il avait fait ça pour la protéger. Cela montrait qu'il était toujours inquiet pour sa chère petite sœur.

Elle bouillonnait aussi contre Harry car son sourire la faisait toujours craquer. Durant la présence d'Harry son toi, elle va devoir prendre sur soi pour ne pas sauter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je croisqu'on a laissé Emma seule beaucoup trop longtemps.

-Je le crois aussi

Ginny se dirigea versla cuisine mais Harry l'a retint.

-Ginny garde bien ta baguette avec toi.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait venir jusqu'ici.

-Je pense qu'il a fuit à des kilomètre d'ici de peur qu'on fasse relation entre lui et la petite. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête de ses types. Vaut mieux être prêt s'il venait.

Ginny entra dansla cuisine sans plus attendre.

-Emma ne t'inquiète pas c'est un ami …

Ginny se figea en trouvantla cuisine vide.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger des mots. Harry avait compris que la petite s'était cachée. Ils seprécipitèrent sous la table. Elle n'était pas là. Harry vit la porte dela cuisine qui donne sur le jardin, il seprécipita. Elle était fermée à clé.

Ginny fut soulagé qu'Emma ne soit pas sortis sous le blizzard.

-Emma, ma puce. Où es-tu ?

-Je suis là, dit une petite voix qui provenait du placard à balai.

Ginny ouvrit la porte du placard à balai et trouva la fillette recroqueviller au fond du placard.

-N'est pas peurEmma. Ce n'est que mon ami, Harry, qui est venu me rendre une visite.

Voyant la petite ne voulait pas sortir, Harry rentra dans le placard.

-Très sympa ton placard. Tu sais, j'ai vécu pendant plusieurs années dans un placard.

Emma leva les yeux vers Harry avec étonnement.

-Tu as vécu dans un placard ?

-Oui. Dans le placard en dessous de l'escalier. Il m'arrivait de me lever et de me cogner contre la marche d'au-dessus.

-C'est comme ça que tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Moi, je ne veux pas decicatrice. Elle tendit ses bras vers Harry qui l'a pris dans les bras.

Harry savait qu'il venait de gagner la confiance de la fillette. Ginny repritEmma dans ses bras.

-Ginny ? Harry reste pour manger ?

-Oui.

-Je reste même pour la nuit.

-Génial. Tu dormiras avec nous près de la cheminée pour voir le Père Noël.

Harry se pencha vers l'oreille de Ginny lui murmura :

-Je ne fais que mon travail.

Elle savait très bien qu'il ne faisait que son travail et aussi pour la protéger en cas où ce Kévin viendrait jusqu'ici.


	4. Chapter 4

NDA: Voila le chapitre 4. Je voulais préciser qu'il était archi cours. Je sais j'ai vraiment honte de poster un si petit chapitre. Je travaille en crêche et depuis maintenant un mois il manque du personnel donc quand je rentre le soir je suis crevée. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

-Emma. Tu veux bien sortir une assiette pour que je puisse servir le repas à Harry.

Ginny alla réchauffer les pommes de terre et le rôti. Trois minutes plus tard, Ginny servit une très grosse part à Harry.

-Telle mère, telle fille.

-Si elle te voyait

-Heureusement qu'elle soit en Roumanie

-Comment es-tu au courant ? Mais quelle question ! C'est Ron qui te l'a dit Tu le vois souvent ?

Harry allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par Emma

-Harry Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Ginny ?

-Une dizaine d'année maintenant

-T'es l'amoureux de Ginny ?

Là ce fut le silence totale, ni Harry, ni Ginny ne savait quoi dire, quoi répondre à la question d'Emma

Ginny détourna la question en débarrassant la table et en allant chercher le dessert Harry lui proposa de l'aider mais elle refusa. Elle préféra être seule un moment. La question de la fillette l'avait beaucoup surprise.

-Oh la tarte à la mélasse. Tu vas voir Emma, c'est le meilleur dessert que je connaisse.

Après avoir manger sa part à une vitesse grand V. Emma déclara avec la bouche encore pleine.

-J'adore la tarte à la mélasse.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Cela leur fit oublier la question embarrassante d'Emma qui était bien présente dans leur esprit.


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur: Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard. Mais entre le taff à la crèche et il met arriver une grosse merdouille. Il y a un type qui s'est introduit dans la creche et il a fouillé dans les casiers du personnel.  
Donc je me suis retouvé sans Ipod, portable et aussi sans porte feuille.  
Enfin bref, je veins de finir le chapitre sur la plage cette aprem.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre5

Après le repas, Ginny débarrassa la table avec l'aide d'Harry et d'Emma. Harry s'était mis pour faire la vaisselle mais Ginny le vira ainsi qu'Emma.

Tout en rangeant sa vaisselle fraîchement lavé, Ginny se remémora sa soirée. Sa rencontre avec Emma à l'arrivée d'Harry chez elle. En quelques heures, sa vie a été complètement chamboulée.

Dans le salon, Ginny trouva Harry en train de chatouiller Emma qui riait aux éclats. Elle se surprit à pense que Harry était son mari, Emma, leur fille, qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à recevoir toute la famille pour le réveillon de Noël. Cette pensée la fit rougir.

Harry se retourna vers elle, lui fit un sourire ravageur tout en s'approchant d'elle. Sans que Ginny comprenne quoi que se soit les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser fut bref. Elle le regarda pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il haussa la tête vers le haut. Ils se trouvèrent juste en-dessous d'une branche de gui. Elle se maudissait d'avoir mit cette maudite branche.

-Je crois qu'il est grand temps jeune fille d'aller se coucher. Nous allons donc nous préparer dans la salle de bain.

Harry aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il aurait pu faire pendant ce temps mais elle était montée si vite et il avait entendu la porte claquer. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

-Pourquoi t'es en colère contre Harry ?

-Non, je suis juste surprise de ce qu'il a fait.

-Il m'a dit que c'est la tradition. Il faut s'embrasser sous le gui.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Ginny donna le bain à Emma et l'habilla d'un vieux pyjama à elle.

Elle était en train de peigner les magnifiques cheveux châtains d'Emma quand celle-ci fit une déclaration.

-Ginny, je voudrais que tu sois ma maman.

-Ma chérie se n'est pas possible. Si un jour j'ai une petite fille je voudrais qu'elle soit comme toi.

-Je ne veux pas retourner avec Kévin.

-Je te promets plus jamais tu ne retourneras auprès de ce type.

-Toi et Harry, vous pouvez m'adopter ? Comme ça tu sauras ma maman et Harry, mon papa.

Ginny eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue en entendant les désirs de la fillette.

-Emma. Ce n'est pas possible Harry et moi, nous ne sommes pas mariés.

-Bah pourquoi tu ne l'épouses pas ?

-Il faut être amoureux. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure Harry n'est pas amoureux de moi.

-Et toi, tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Vous posez trop de questions, jeune fille. Vous pouvez aller dans le salon.

Dans le salon, Emma rejoignit Harry qui avait ouvert le canapé. Harry la coucha dans le canapé-lit.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Emma avait vu sur la table basse, un verre de lait et des cookies.

-C'est lait petite collation pour le Père Noël.

Devant l'étonnement de la fillette, Harry continua ses explications.

-Il doit déposer tous les cadeaux en une seule nuit. Il a bien besoin de forces. Il en donne même à ses rennes et surtout à Rudolf.

-Rudolf ?

-Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire de Rudolf.

-OH OUI !!

-Moi aussi, je veux connaître l'histoire de ce renne.

Ginny venait de rentrer dans le salon. Elle portait un pantalon de sport et un long tee-shirt des Harpies de Holyhead (son équipe de Quidditch préféré). Elle se mit en semi-allonger près d'Emma.

Harry commença son histoire.

- Il était une fois un joli renne qui était mort de froid. Le pauvre petit renne se nommait Rudolf et il avait un joli nez rouge. La mère de Rudolf était décédée car un chasseur l'avait abattue. Rudolf était très peiné de sa malchance, il s'était donc réfugié dans la forêt. De là, le petit renne s'est dit qu'il allait avoir de la peine tranquille et sans que ses amis lui posent sans arrêt des questions. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Quelques jours plus tard, un ange descendit du ciel et rejoignit Rudolf. Il lui demanda pourquoi il était seul dans la forêt en plein hiver et surtout pourquoi il pleurait. Rudolf lui dit tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur et curieusement il se rendit compte que ça lui faisait du bien. Tout en lui disant tout, il pleurait. L'ange l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention.

Quand Rudolf eut fini de dire ce qui avait à dire, l'ange lui dit qu'il connaissait un homme qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter sa peine. Et surtout à quitter la forêt glacée. Rudolf, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre accepta de suivre l'ange. L'ange, du nom de Véronique, amena Rudolf chez le père Noël. Véronique expliqua l'histoire de Rudolf au Père Noël et il accepta de le prendre sous son aile. Il commença par lui donner à manger car Rudolf avait terriblement faim.

Le Père Noël lui présenta ses autres rennes tous dans le même état que lui. Par la suite, le père Noël lui demanda s'il accepterait de tirer son chariot avec ses nouveaux amis. Rudolf accepta sur le champ.

Le Père noël remarqua cependant le joli petit nez rouge du renne et se dit que ce serait bien que Rudolf soit le premier renne du chariot du père Noël.

Depuis ce temps, cela fait déjà plusieurs années, Rudolf devint le renne du père Noël et dirige fièrement le chariot du père noël.

Quand Harry eut terminé son histoire, il se rendit compte qu'Emma dormait paisiblement. Il lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

N'oublier pas un tit review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Harry venait de prendre une bonne douche, ce qui lui avait fait énormément du bien. Il avait profité pour envoyer un hibou à Kingsley sur l'avancer de sa mission, mais il ne précisa pas qu'il se trouvait chez Ginny Weasley.

Il retrouva Ginny en train de faire une seconde enfournait de cookies et de tarte à la mélasse.

Il profita qu'elle est le dos tourné pour manger un cookie. Mais quand il releva la tête, Ginny était plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et elle le regardait furieusement.

-Ché cro bon !

Harry fit une tête d'un petit garçon prit sur le fait, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

Ginny mangea un également et fit le thé.

Elle informa à Harry qu'ils allaient devoir trouver des cadeaux pour le Noël d'Emma.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le grenier. Ils y passèrent plus d'une heure à dans les cartons. Ginny trouva deux belles robes, une vieille poupée mais Harry lança un sort et elle paressait toute neuve. Harry trouva quelques livres de contes d'enfant ainsi que Les contes de Beedle le Barde. Ils trouvèrent également un vif d'or en peluche. Ils firent les paquets cadeaux dans la cuisine.

-Tu vois souvent Ron ?

-On s'est deux-trois fois s'est deux dernières années seulement dans le cadre du travail.

Ginny fut très étonnée.

-Comment s'es-tu que me parents sont en Roumanie ?

-Hermione m'écrit souvent pour me donner des nouvelles de tout le monde. Mais elle ne me donnait jamais de celle d'une certaine personne. Alors que j'aurais énormément aimé avoir de ses nouvelles.

Ginny comprit immédiatement qu'il parlait d'elle.

-Si tu aurais voulu en avoir de sa part, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas écris directement ?

-Oh je lui ai écris mais je n'ai jamais pris le courage de lui envoyer.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

-Je sais.

Harry l'embrassa et Ginny répondit immédiatement à son baiser.

Il devait être près de trois du matin, le silence total dans le salon. Ginny et Emma dormaient dans le canapé, Harry dormait dans un lit de camp.

Tout à coup Emma se mit à s'agiter et à hurler « Non Kévin ».

Ginny se réveilla et Harry se leva et s'installa près d'Emma. Ils se mirent à la calmer.

-Chut Emma. Calme-toi.

-Tout est terminé. Tu es en sécurité avec nous.

Emma se calma et s'endormit. Avant de s'endormir Emma demanda à Harry et à Ginny de rester près d'elle.

Ils passèrent donc tous les trois le reste de la nuit dans le canapé lit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Au petit matin, Ginny commença à se réveiller sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Elle repensa à sa fin de soirée et surtout aux baisers échangés avec Harry. Ella avait l'impression de sentir encore ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour toi, dit Harry en souriant.

-'jour

Mais que faisait sa tête sur le torse d'Harry. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas elle appréciait même. Le problème s'est qu'elle allait de nouveaux souffrir quand Harry repartira. Il voudrait mieux ne pas penser à tout cela et profiter du moment présent.

Soudain elle se rappela qu'Emma dormait entre eux. Ce fut à ce moment là que choisit Emma pour sauter sur le lit.

-Regarde Ginny ! Le père Noël est passé et il m'a laissé plein de cadeaux.

-Oh ! Montre-moi tout ça.

Emma montra tous ses cadeaux de Noël à Ginny.

Harry fit le petit-déjeuner pendant que Ginny et Emma s'habillèrent. Emma mit une des robes qu'elle avait reçue du Père Noël. Elle fit défiler devant Harry. Il la complimenta de sa jolie robe.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Emma alla jouer avec sa nouvelle poupée. Harry en profita pour parler avec Ginny.

-Ginny. Le blizzard s'est interrompu. Il est temps pour moi d'aller retrouver ce Kévin.

Ginny détourner les yeux pour qu'il ne lise pas son regret.

-Tu ne peux pas partir. Ron et Hermione viennent déjeuner, ils savent que tu es ici.

-Je partirais dès le repas terminé.

Ginny était toujours de dos. Harry posa une main sur son épaule et le retourna. Il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il l'embrassa.

**********

Harry et Emma étaient en train de mettre la table quand tout à coup ils entendirent un grand « Boum ». Ginny se trouvait dans la cuisine, se précipita dans la salle.

-C'était quoi ce bruit ? s'écria Ginny.

-Je vais aller voir. Prends Emma … et garde bien ta baguette.

Harry sortit dehors et vit immédiatement la cause de ce boucan.

-Ronald. Tu n'aurais pas pu attention.

-Désolé mais la boîte à lettre s'est déplacée.

-Bah voyons ! Tu t'es encore trompé de pédale.

-J'ai deux pieds et il y a trois pédales. Comment veux-tu que je me retrouve ?

Hermione allait répliquer mais ils entendirent une personne éclater de rire.

Ron ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Vous deux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vos disputes m'avaient manqué.

Ron et Hermione se rejoignirent à ses rires.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la maison, Ginny allaient se rendre dans la cuisine avec Emma. Elle perçut des rires. Elle demanda à Emma se rester sagement, elle allait voir ce qui se passait.

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! Tu t'acharnes à renverser mes boîtes aux lettres. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il l'a renversé.

Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

Harry prit Ginny par l'épaule et lui expliqua que les disputes de ses meilleurs amis lui avait manqué. Ginny sourit et leva les yeux vers le ciel exaspéré par le comportement du trio.

Ginny trouva Emma exactement dans la même position que la vieille dans le placard à balais, mais cette foi-ci elle serait très fort sa nouvelle poupée. Elle sera fort la fillette dans ses bras.

-Viens là ma puce. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que mon frère, Ron. Il a fait tout se raffut pour dire qu'il était arrivé. Ceci fit rire la petite.

Ginny présenta Emma à Ron et Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Durant le repas, les quatre amis se remémorèrent des vieux souvenirs de Poudlard ainsi q les vacances au Terrier. De temps à autre Emma Leur posait des questions. Ron Leur annonça qu'il avait enfin demandé Hermione en mariage. Mais le couple n'avait toujours pas arrêté de date, ils n'avaient pas réussi à Se mettre d'accord.

A la fin du repas, ils tableau la débarrassèrent. Sans ce Rendre Compte, Ginny passa sous le gui et Harry en Profita pour embrasser l'.

-Mais qu'est ce Qui Lui Prend? demanda Ron.

-C 'est la tradition! Lui informations Emma.

-Il m'avait promis Qu'ils n'embrasseraient pas ma sœur devant moi.

-Ron. C'était à lui rappela, Poudlard Hermione.

-Ron. Tu viens avec nous, Emma et moi, allons faire un bonhomme de neige, lui proposa Harry Comme si de rien Était passé.

Hermione et Ginny allèrent dans la cuisine. Lavait Ginny et Hermione essuyait la vaisselle.

Ginny observait Harry et Emma par la fenêtre. Hermione s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui et tu es très attachée à cette petite.

-Je me suis mise à rêver qu'Harry Était mon mari et Emma, notre fille.

Ginny se retourna vers Hermione, elle pleurait.

Elles discutèrent un petit moment, Puis allèrent rejoindre les autres à faire le bonhomme de neige, qui né pas s'en sortaient.

Ils jouèrent pendentif Dans la neige, plus d'heure. Ils rentrèrent Se mettre au chaud près de la cheminée tout en buvant un bon chocolat chaud. Harry choisit ce moment pour quitter ses amis. La séparation entre Emma et FUT difficile Harry, Emma s'etait attachée à lui. Par contre, Celle avec Ginny FUT très distante.

Harry Avait Traversé A peine la porte que Ginny sortit en courant.

-Harry, appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna et l'embrassa langoureusement.

***********************

Le soir même, Ginny Reçu Une lettre de Victoria Brown, assistante sociale, lui informateur Qu'elle venait chercher le lendemain Emma. Elle avait trouvé un membre de la famille d'Emma.

Ginny informations à Emma QU'UNE Dame Allait venir la voir.

Elle appréhendait beaucoup le moment de la séparation.


End file.
